kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Kendate
This article refers to Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kendate, as he appears in Kamen Rider Decade. For the original Kamen Rider Blade, visit Kazuma Kenzaki. is Kazuma Kenzaki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is currently president of BOARD Corporation. Kazuma Kendate He is a Rank Ace employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into with the sealed Beetle Undead. However, due to his ranking, Kazuma is prideful to the point of seeing himself to be invincible. It is not until after he gets demoted when Tsukasa Kadoya arrives that he realizes that ranking is not everything and that followers are just as important as leaders. Soon after helping him with the crisis occurring in his world, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch. He sometimes calls Tsukasa "cheese", rather than "chief", though it is not known if this is made purposefully or not. History While fighting the Elephant and Capricorn Undead, Kazuma chooses to protect Mutsuki rather than fight as Decade intervenes to destroy the Elephant Undead. Later, when summoned by BOARD's president, Hajime Shijo, Kazuma is shocked to learn his actions from the fight got him demoted to Rank 7 and thus forced to work under Tsukasa in his kitchen staff. However, in spite of Yuusuke's encouragement, the stress of working in the kitchen and being demoted again to Rank 2 gets to Kazuma as Hajime demands him to relinquish his Blay Buckle. However, Kazuma refuses and runs off with the belt with the intent to regain his former rank by sealing the Undead himself. With the other Riders are sent in pursuit, Tsukasa gets to Kazuma first before the two are attacked by Kamata in his true form: as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Undead, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights both Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma. Hajime fires Kazuma for his actions, but as he is picking up his things to leave, both Tsukasa and Yuusuke encourage him to continue. He continues his work in the kitchen, but after hearing a distress call announcing that both Mutsuki and Sakuya are eliminated, he takes the opportunity to regain his chance to become Blade again with Yuusuke coming along for the ride. Once arriving at the sealed lab at BOARD and learning the truth about Hajime, as he becomes the Joker, he teams up with Decade to destroy both him and Kamata. Soon after, Kazuma thanks Tsukasa who is confident that he would look after the Ace Lunch like he had. Kazuma later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades against Wataru's. Though at first he refuses to aid Tsukasa and Yuusuke, Kazuma has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Garren before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Tsukasa's death in ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' and helps in reviving him and battles Super Shocker, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Later appearances Movie War 2010 currently remains the last appearance of Kazuma Kendate. The Blade that appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen is the original Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki. Forms Just like the original Blade, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows him as Blade Ace Form to change into , a giant version of his Blay Rouser. *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse the Beetle Undead's DNA with Kazuma Kendate's transforming him into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Kendate only uses this form in Kamen Rider Decade TV series. - Jack= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. Instead of transforming into his Final Form Ride, he is shown to have used this form during Movie War 2010. It's unknown how he is able to transform into Jack Form with the lack of ♠Q, "ABSORB QUEEN", as the Undead that was connected with it: Capricorn, was destroyed by Tsukasa as opposed to sealed. - King= *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities such as defense. In this form, Blade's blue shade turns black, he gains shining gold armor, and he gains gold slabs on his legs and arms, along with gold shoulder pads, each representing each Spade Undead (The Change Beetle card is represented on Blade's belt). It is still unknown as of now if he also has the same high fusion ratio as the original or if he can only attain fusion with his category king only. In Movie War 2010, Kendate transforms into King Form with the help of Decade's K-Touch. - Final Form Ride= In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide card that allow transforms Blade Ace Form into the , a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final Form Ride. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the , which is the same as the Decade Edge. Kendate only used the form during the episode and Movie War 2010. The card effect form can also be used on the real Kamen Rider Blade by Diend and Decade. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kendate is portrayed by . Suzuki previously portrayed Reira in the drama adaptation of Fūma no Kojirō. As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor is . Etymology Kazuma's surname, Kendate, is Japanese for "standing sword", referring to Blade's motif being both the Suit of Spades and its Minor Arcana counterpart, the Suit of Swords. Category:Decade Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heroes Category:Card Riders Category:Extra Riders